


Press X to Oliver

by benhargreeves



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alcohol tw, drugs tw, other tags to be added but this stuff happens early on, violence tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benhargreeves/pseuds/benhargreeves
Summary: Everything is peaceful after the revolution. Humans and androids walk hand in hand. But behind the thin veil of tranquility lies a case that Hank and Connor have to solve, and with the help of a home security android that knows the city like the back of his hand, they know they can get to the bottom of this case.It isn't as simple as it seems.





	1. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m Maui! Welcome to Press X to Oliver, a story that takes place after the plot of Detroit: Become Human. Enjoy my crappy writing.

Connor stepped out of Hank's car and onto the crime scene. The virtual police line tape was across the entrance of the home, reminding the android of his first mission.

He glanced at the lieutenant, and together they walked into the home. It seemed like a decent place to live; though outdated, it was cozy and seemed to be well-kept. A collection of 2018-esque football helmets were lined up on a back wall, a few records were framed and hung above the living room fireplace. The digital flames had been deactivated, leaving the glass coffee table and couch in the dark. A few officers were examining the crime scene and stepped back when Connor and Hank came up. They did the usual, Hank talked with the officers in charge and Connor analyzed the evidence.

Okay, no human was killed.

There was an android laying on the ground in the kitchen.

Connor frowned, getting up from scanning a puddle of blue blood before going into the kitchen to analyze the body.

It was an AP700 model, maybe one that deviated, like every other android in existence, but decided to stay with its ex-owner. It was a male model, light-skinned, dark hair and gray eyes. He was laying on his stomach. Connor knelt down next to him, scanning him for injuries. Several hits to his back and both knees, as well as what seemed to be a stab wound through his back. A closer examination told him that there were tiny specks of human blood in his hair.

_The android defended himself._

Connor stood, taking a walk-around the body before going to look for the weapons used to kill the android. He found them under the kitchen table.

_A baseball bat and a knife._

He analyzed the thirilum on the weapons and discovered that it was the same blue blood as the android's. Nodding, he stood and analyzed the rest of the evidence in the kitchen before reconstructing the event.

The human had most likely gotten drunk, judging the alcohol stains on the furniture and the broken glass near the android. He had then advanced on the android with the bat, broke his knees, then his back to make him fall before stabbing him. Connor felt sympathy for the AP700. He went to Hank and told him what he had discovered.

"Huh. This is pretty confusin'," Hank said, raising an eyebrow as Connor filled him in.

"Is there any evidence that belonged to the suspect?"

"Just the blood. Maybe there's some hair," Hank replied, and Connor nodded before going back to the android to analyze the blood. It belonged to a man called Augustine Blanc, someone who had almost no criminal record except for ownership of drugs. Connor tilted his head.

"We'll have to find out where he went..." Hank sighed when Connor spoke.

"Well, nobody's seen him enter or leave this house. We have to go back to the station and check out the cameras. Christ..."

Hank waved goodbye to his coworkers before heading back out to the car with Connor and getting in.

* * *

Connor and Hank entered the station. Gavin saw them and let out a groan.

"You guys missed the action. There's another damned plastic prick here." Connor was about to ask what Gavin meant before the other detective motioned to Hank's desk with his thumb. There sat an android in Hank's rolling chair, looking awkward.

"Have fun."

Connor looked at Hank before they both headed over to the desk. The android looked up at them. It was an LA900 model, built for home security. He seemed much smaller than a usual android, definitely shorter than Connor, with black hair that went down to the nape of his neck, almond-shaped brown eyes, with darker sandy skin. An Asian model, Connor noted. He seemed young. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks, as well as a short leather trench coat.

"Hello, I'm Oliver. I was sent to assist you by the Michigan Police Division," the android said, standing to address them and confirming Hank's height confusion.

"My name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and this is Connor. I'm guessing you already know about the case," Hank said, tilting his head. Oliver nodded.

"Of course. I was made aware of the fact that you needed someone to help with the cameras..." Connor blinked, quickly analyzing the android.

_LA900 254-313-327_

_"Oliver"_

_Home Security Android_

_Assigned to STEVENSON, DAVID (Deceased), reassigned to ANDERSON, HANK_

_Memory Chip Wipes: 14_

It made Connor rather curious to see what caused Oliver to have so many memory wipes. Probing his memory wouldn't do him any good, so he just took in the information quietly.

"Yeah, we got some problems. A whole bunch of humans are suddenly becoming violent and assaulting, sometimes killing, androids that live with them or just random ones on the street. There's almost no link to any of them, though all of their criminal records indicate that they did red ice in the past, though none of them were high off their asses during the attacks."

Oliver's LED glowed a gentle yellow as he took in the information. He nodded.

"Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"What can you do that caused you to be assigned to us?" Connor asked. Oliver glanced at him.

"I can get recordings from any camera." Connor and Hank exchanged a glance.

"Okay. C'mon, we're gonna go check out some cameras."


	2. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Hank, and Oliver get the footage from security cameras around Augustine's home.

The three headed off to the street near Blanc's home. Connor pointed up at a camera attached to an intersection. 

"Can you get the recording from that?" Oliver nodded and looked up at the camera. His LED turned yellow, glowing as he retrieved the information, before he turned back to Connor and reached out, grabbing his arm. His silver skin showed through as he transmitted the information to the other. Connor blinked as he watched the recording and nodded as Oliver withdrew his arm. 

"Blanc got into his car. He had been in the home for a while after killing the android, since I can only detect a small amount of thirilum on him. The rest must've evaporated. He then started his car and left at about three in the morning. Perhaps that is why nobody saw him leave or enter." Hank nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," he said. 

"Now we just need to figure out where he went..."

* * *

It took about an hour for them to track down where the man had went. Oliver had been taking recordings left and right while Connor found trails of thirilum when Blanc had gotten out of his car. They eventually found the car. Connor took a sample and looked up to the large, abandoned warehouse where Blanc must've made his escape. Hank let out a chuckle.

"This seems very anti-climactic."

Sparing him a glance, Connor slowly entered the building with Hank and Oliver, and together they made their way in. Hank drew his gun as Connor followed the trail of blue blood on the ground. Oliver followed behind the lieutenant, and Connor walked next to him. Oliver looked around to find any cameras.

"It's an old CyberLife warehouse," Connor said quietly. Hank looked back at him and Oliver simply nodded.

"Never woulda guessed," Hank said with a heavy sigh. Connor eventually found the trail leading to a door. Opening the door led them upstairs.

"Alright, he's up in here somewhere..." Hank ducked as a bullet went whizzing past his ear, and the two androids barely dodged it. 

"Jesus Christ!" Hank shouted as they ducked behind an empty crate, listening to the bullets ricochet off of the metal exterior.

"That's him, alright," the human mused with a huff before leaning over the top of the crate to return fire. Connor glanced around, grabbing a loose pipe before hurtling it at the assailant, who was knocked in the stomach and fell back. He ran over, grabbed the gun, and turned on the safety before handing it to Hank, who walked over.

"Christ almighty, man, what's gotten into ya?" Hank stepped towards the man on the ground.

"Why'd ya kill that android, huh?" The man passed out, and Hank groaned.

"C'mon, you two. Let's haul his ass back to the station."

* * *

The unconscious man had been placed in a cell. Connor had taken a sample of blue blood in the suspect's beard and confirmed that it belonged to the android. Oliver stood quietly, waiting for further instructions. Connor glanced at him.

"Aren't you deviated?" he asked. Oliver nodded.

"Correct. I just wish to remain helpful," he said, standing calming across from Hank's desk while the lieutenant went to get himself some lunch. Connor tilted his head. So the android was deviant but still acted like a machine? It confused him and his LED glowed yellow as he tried to figure out why the android had chosen the path, though now that Oliver had free will, he was in no position to question it. Connor just shrugged and turned back to looking at the computer screen. The desk was still a mess, but there was a new picture on it; him and Hank. It was a simple picture, Sumo in Connor's arms as Hank took a selfie of the three of them. It made Connor happy to know that Hank thought of him highly enough to even put a picture of him there.

Eventually, Hank returned and shooed Connor out of his chair, sitting at his desk.

"Did our buddy Augustine wake up?" he asked as he drank his sugary soda and chowed down on a burger. Connor shook his head.

"He is still passed out. He may not wake up for a bit," he reported. Hank sighed a bit.

"Sure hope he wakes up soon. We gotta know why all these people are attacking androids unprovoked." Connor nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you and Oliver take a walk around the city? Get to know each other more." Hank waved them out, telling them he'd call them when Augustine woke up.

The two androids glanced at each other before heading into the streets of Detroit.


	3. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless filler chapter yeet

Connor stepped onto the street, glancing at Oliver. They set out, the crisp spring evening a nice feeling against the androids' skin. The streets weren't as busy as usual, since it was rather late. They passed some androids and a few humans who seemed to be heading home from the bar. Connor sighed, taking in the world around him. He was still struggling with his own deviancy, but Markus had decided to help him along. He glanced at the android next to him, watching as Oliver glanced at billboards shifting from one advertisement to another with a blank stare.

"Who was your original owner?" Connor asked before he could stop himself. Oliver looked over at him.

"A man named David Stevenson. He passed shortly before the revolution." Connor blinked as Oliver looked away again.

"Did you... like him?"

"I had no choice."

Connor bit his lip as they continued walking. Maybe it wasn't the best start.

"What about you? Is there anything in particular you like to do?" Oliver seemed taken aback by the question.

"It may seem obvious, but I do enjoy photography." Connor glanced at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a camera?"

"I have one built-it. It works like a regular digital camera so that I can record anything that goes on. I can also develop a physical copy if wished." Connor nodded.

"Can you give me an example?"

Oliver nodded, looking around for a subject. Looking up, a bird flew overhead, silhouette outlined by the orange and yellow dusk. He blinked, LED turning yellow as he processed the photograph. He then rolled up his sleeve, a small slit on his wrist emerging from his skin as a copy of the photo, similar to a Polaroid, slid out. He took it and showed it to Connor. It was good quality, the details sharp against the shiny paper. Connor nodded, impressed.

"I like it. Can I keep it?" Connor asked. Oliver was pleasantly surprised, LED spinning blue and he nodded.

"Of course," he said with a small smile. Connor tucked it into his pocket and continued walking with him.

* * *

 


End file.
